


your heart (and nothing else)

by staarmunch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mary Ships It, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staarmunch/pseuds/staarmunch
Summary: "'Dean referred to me as an angel because that’s what I am.' It’s hard to tell if Cas truly believes that to be the reason or if he’s just trying to end the conversation.It’s quiet, for a moment, before she finally speaks. 'Well, sure. But he didn’t say you were an angel, he called you angel.'"-Mary eavesdrops and Dean is embarrassed he let the endearment slip but it turns out Cas actually doesn't mind all that much anyways.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	your heart (and nothing else)

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall! this is just a short lil thing i wrote after watching s12 for the first time so it's been sitting for awhile but i always wished we got to see mary witness more of dean and cas' interactions! in an ideal world, here's a cute little moment the three of them should've had at one point :) I wrote this after watching episode 2 which is why there's a distinctive lack of sam but fear not i love him so Much it's okay  
> **title is some lyrics from simple man, of course**

When she hears the term of endearment fall so casually in the voice of her oldest son, she can do little else but whip her head around to the source of their conversation. She’s sitting at the far end of the table in the bunker’s library, a good four chairs between her and Dean, and the man he’d introduced as “Castiel” sitting in front of him. She hasn’t known Dean her whole life, and the thought still fills her with guilt, but she does know that he isn't comfortable with receiving affection and expresses his own very subtly, so she’s certainly caught off guard.

She watches their interactions from the corner of her eye through her newly chopped hair, remembering to turn the page in her book so as not to draw attention to her expert eavesdropping. Dean and Castiel are speaking in hushed tones but it doesn’t seem secretive. It’s intimate, almost. They mumble to one another absentmindedly and it appears to be so second nature to them, like they know each other well. 

Dean has shifted, resting his chin on his clasped hands, his elbows on the table, his chair making an awful screech against the wooden floors as it’s pushed out behind him so far that he’s barely seated anymore. It’s slightly comical how Cas ignores this behavior for a moment, a brief silence before she hears him speak, but it’s not to her. 

“Dean, stop it,” he doesn’t sound bothered in the slightest, just tired. Mary knows she’s tired. They’ve been combing the library all day and this interaction has been the most exciting thing she’s seen yet.

Her son chuckles into his elbow, resurfacing with an, “I’m so bored!” 

Mary isn’t sure what Dean has been asked to stop but Castiel rolls his eyes and she hears him say, “you can take a break if you want but I’m not stopping until I finish translating this chapter.” 

She doesn’t expect Dean to reach for a discarded book and she turns her head ever so slightly, pretends to be taking notes on the empty legal pad next to her to get a better view.

“Alright, fine, I’ll help ya. But you gotta make dinner tonight, angel. Deal?” Dean’s eyebrows are raised in negotiation but the goofy smirk on his face ruins it.

She knows she’s staring openly at the two men, clearly listening to their conversation, but neither seems to even notice. She hears Castiel laugh, quiet and deeper than she’d expected, and looks back down to her book. After a moment she closes the page and clears her throat.

Dean looks over to her, “How you doin, Mom? Ready for dinner?”

And she’s enough of a Winchester to know the subject has been changed, but she asks anyway, because that’s the Campbell in her. “How long have you two been together?” 

Castiel abruptly stops writing, although he doesn’t move. Dean on the other hand practically chokes, face flushing red. “We’re not like that,” he says, looking to Cas for confirmation but he hasn’t looked up, his pen stilled and pressing a little too firmly into the page and Dean is scared. More scared than he can remember being in years and in his line of work, that’s a big deal. His palms are sweaty and he clenches his hands into fists on the table, looking back toward his mother, if only to distract from the fear of Cas’ averted gaze.

Mary frowns, eyebrows furrowing, “You call everyone angel, then?” She asks Dean and he looks confused for just a moment until understanding dawns in his eyes.

The other man has looked up now and he looks equally as anxious as her son. She opens her mouth to assure him it’s okay, to say something, but Castiel cuts her off.

“Dean referred to me as an angel because that’s what I am.” It’s hard to tell if Cas truly believes that to be the reason or if he’s just trying to end the conversation. 

It’s quiet, for a moment, before she finally speaks. “Well, sure. But he didn’t say you were an angel, he called you  _ angel.”  _

Dean’s eyes widen from the betrayal and he looks at Cas apologetically. He sees a quick flash of blue, meant to be reassuring he thinks, before Cas is looking back to Mary. “There’s a difference?”

Mary smiles softly and now she understands. “Yeah. Dean will tell you,” she sends her son a very theatrical wink and slips out of the room before he can even tell what just happened.

He looks back to Cas and he’s hit with the panic of all the times he’d ever tried to tell the guy just how much he means to him. “I uh,” he’s struggling and Cas knows him well enough to put him out of his misery.

“It’s okay, Dean. Me too. I mean, I wasn’t sure but I was hoping you felt the same. You  _ do _ feel the same, right?” The angel looks up from the fascinating loose thread on his coat and feels his breath catch when the hunter meets his eyes, a sliver of doubt creeping in.

But Dean smiles, small and somewhat bashful, and Cas has never loved anything more in all his days. He knows that they’re gonna be okay or maybe even better than that.

“You know that I do,” Dean murmurs in reply, but the smile is a grin now and it’s being mirrored right back at him and for what feels like the first time in a decade’s worth of years, they’re on the same page so he leans across the table and kisses Castiel, just to seal the deal. 

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for any typos that may be lurking above, it's my greatest vice - and thanks for readin!! :)


End file.
